The present invention relates to an electronic device combination and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device such as a phone that may be connected to a tablet dock.
Some mobile phones are very large and on the verge of being a tablet. The drawback is that they can be considered “clunky” and not easily carried by the user. On the other hand, if a phone is too small the user may encounter operability issues related to small lettering, visual media that may be difficult to see, or haptic input recognition that may arise from the use of a small screen. Tablets are similarly caught in the industry-wide struggle of when a device is too small or too large. In general, tablets suffer from mobility issues related to their size. For example, a user cannot easily go for a run with a tablet attached to their arm if they wanted to listen to music. Furthermore, by using two separate devices a user is burdened by the space required for both including the need for two sets of required and optional accessories. These may include, but are not limited to, separate power plugs and audio listening devices such as headsets.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easily combinable tablet and mobile communication device such as a phone.